


Bang Bang Bong 邦邦嘭

by jojo_joe



Series: Bang Bang Bong [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_joe/pseuds/jojo_joe
Summary: · 反转设定, 天使! 克鲁利 & 恶魔! 亚茨拉菲尔· 不好笑不要钱，真的。· 恶魔亚茨借用的是《吸引法则》里辛老师的扮相。





	1. Chapter 1

*恶魔亚茨借用的是《吸引法则》里辛老师的扮相。

****

“你有没有觉得，”亚茨拉菲尔最后说，“这反而让我有点像个天使，而你是恶魔。”

“那你得先把脸洗干净。”克鲁利说，不置可否地看着矮他半头的男人。

亚茨拉菲尔，堕天使，中等个头，一双清澈如初化春水的圆眼睛，可爱又顽皮的翘鼻头，永远微笑的粉色嘴唇。每一位遇见他的人都会被上帝的手笔震慑，继而为撒旦的创造力屈服，巨大的疑惑占据了他们的心灵：

**“基督在上，这孩子对自己的脸做了什么啊？？？？”**

毕竟在世俗的观念里，这样的长相不该配上仿佛被漂过八十次的头发，奇形怪状的领结，彩条与波点分庭抗礼的衬衫和机车外套。更别提那两圈粗黑眼线，风吹雨打，人在线在。

“你对我的眼线有什么意见。”亚茨见怪不怪地扛住了正派人无声的谴责，“我下次还要涂口红，然后和你手挽手逛香榭丽舍。”

只要恶魔设法把着装思路调整到二十世纪，它总会落向罗伯特·史密斯。克鲁利在心里幽幽地叹了口气，由衷地怀念起五十年代以前的世界。那时，眼线膏还没在法国发明。

“你对我的植物做了什么？”几千年来惨痛的经验告诉他，一旦被亚茨的思路诓进去，恐怕今晚就得在红磨坊看大腿舞，而两人都会错过道林府的面试，不可言喻计划的干预计划最终被扼杀在襁褓中，没有保姆，没有园丁。

“哦，这个吗？我打算先用你的植物先练练手。”亚茨拉菲尔整理着斗篷上的系绳。他穿了一套本该符合卧底身份的麻布衣，但只让这位卷发男人看起来更像是要去试镜朋克版《霍比特人》，而非一位广义认知观里的花匠，“我对它们甜言蜜语，结果就……哦，有点把它们宠坏了。”

亚茨抬起头，这个角度总是显得他面颊圆润、下巴翘尖。他迎着窗间透出的晨光睁大了眼睛，仿佛是不小心刚从拉斐尔·桑西的油画里溜达了出来。混球，他故意的。

“快，你的职责不是将世间万物带回正轨吗？”

“我？”克鲁利抬起一边眉毛。这位天使裹在一条玛丽·波平斯风格的高腰伞裙里，配上削尖的脸颊显得冷酷又讽刺，“我擅长物理超度。”

****

这个故事得从十一年前一个命中注定的夜晚说起，它从创世初期就被恶魔与天使们心心念念地勾在了日历上，但亚茨拉菲尔完全忘了。

他就是这样的人，地狱认为他的脑子在堕天时丢在了天堂，天堂则认为他的脑子还是放在地狱用比较好，好心办坏事，欢声笑语中打出大失败。臭名昭著的伦敦千禧巨蛋就是他的代表作之一，起因只因为亚茨在潜入规划室时打了个喷嚏，本该填成人工湖的图纸被颠了个，阴差阳错变成一颗倾吞十亿英镑的大贝壳。

这个杰作在之后的十几年里依旧被指责为劳民伤财的应景性建筑，甚至扣上了“分裂国家”的大帽子。

这为他赢得了一次表彰。

“放心，尽管交给亚茨拉菲尔，没有什么是他搞不砸的”从此成为这位地狱大红人的宣传语。

地狱公爵哈斯塔与利古尔一番好找，终于在一家地下酒吧逮住了小个子恶魔，当时的他躲在吧台的高脚椅下（这家伙是怎么把自己塞进去的，见了鬼了），手里还抱着一把掉了漆的电吉他。

“哦不行，真的不行。我还没准备好，这太快了……”他泫然欲泣，盯着那只藤编篮仿佛看见了洪水猛兽，某种意义上，这还真的没说错。

“你在上了那个姑娘时怎么就没想到这一天呢？既然孩子都给你送来了，那就好好养吧，别一天天的在外面瞎混了。”酒吧老板趴在桌上往下看他，语重心长，亚茨脸都绿了。

“无知的凡人，你知道这是谁吗，这可是撒旦之种！”利古尔大喝一声。

“不得无礼，不然下地狱后有你好受的！”哈斯塔接茬。

老板开始拿牙签剔指甲里的污垢，这种中二病晚期他每周能看见大半打，就算是撒旦本尊亲临小店，他的眼皮也不会动一下。

“那什么，家庭纠纷要打架的话出去打。”他冷酷地说。

五十五分钟零八秒后，克鲁利正以一百一十英里的时速，行驶在伦敦斯劳区以东，目的地是地方警察局。

他身上没有什么天使特征，至少从经典定义来看是这样的。没光圈也没翅膀。诚然，他正在听一盘《恩雅精选辑》，但这算不上过硬的证据，因为任何磁带放在车里超过两星期，都会变形成《恩雅精选辑》。甚至连他脑袋里现在都没转什么特别善良的念头。

因为他正在生气，非常，非常生气。

_你无数次的走进我的梦乡_

_你将我高高举起 高高举起_

_在漫长的时光中你指引着我_

_所以我脚下的路途变得清晰_

布伦登‧尤里*低吟浅唱，半个月前那还是一盘PATD的碟（亚茨送他的，当然）。克鲁利抬手把它关了，打算在引擎声中静静感受怒气。

克鲁利有一头火焰般的金红色长发，在头顶扎了个半丸子头，一副漂亮的颧骨和对男人而言也过薄了的嘴唇。他总穿浅色的三件套，衣冠禽兽标配的金丝边眼镜，长裤永远有崭新的折痕，价格不菲的袖扣向四面八方辐射着资本主义的腐朽气息。

这也是为什么当值警官在看见他时，下巴差点落到了地上。他已经做好了拘留室里那个小混混叫来更多小混混的局面，却没想到来的是位了不起的盖茨比。

“他又惹什么乱子了？”克鲁利掏出皮夹，开始数钱。

“这是保释单。”警官毕恭毕敬双手呈上，“他涉嫌拐卖儿童。”

“…拐卖儿童？”

“这孩子不是我的，真不是我的。”亚茨可怜巴巴地揉眼睛，眼线都糊了。

“你看，他自己都承认了。一个人黑灯瞎火提着婴儿篮在街上走，一看就不是什么好人。你快如实招来，你要把他带去哪儿？”

“圣、圣贝……”

“果然，罪大恶极的家伙！我会盯着你的，再敢有一点小偷小摸，你就等着进监狱吧！”警官根本没等他说完就劈头盖脸一通骂，然后彬彬有礼地将收据递给克鲁利，“这是给您的。”

“警方打算把这个孩子送去哪里？”天使全程盯着放在墙角的篮子，一种不妙的预感浮上心头。

“哈，我们已经做过功课了。离这里不远就有一座修道院，修女们会好好照顾这个孩子的，直到被亲生父母领走。”

亚茨拉菲尔发出一声被踩了尾巴的奶猫般的哀嚎，像是对“父母”的字眼感到万分痛苦。

“我能知道名字吗？”克鲁利问。那个孩子开始哭了，那是一种新生儿才会发出的声响。高亢，古老，无词，抑扬顿挫，百转千回。

“圣贝利尔唠叨修会。”那个男人骄傲地宣布，“一切都在掌控之中。”

不，如果你身边正站着一只名叫亚茨拉菲尔的卷发生物，你就**永远**不能说这句话。

*Panic! At The Disco的主唱。

****

“考虑一下。”克鲁利交叉双手，棱角分明的脸庞被接触不太好的白炽灯照得忽明忽暗，表情分明在说“要是敢摇头我就超度你”。

他们正坐在亚茨拉菲尔音像店的里间库房，面前的桌上堆满酒瓶，没有盖子的糖罐几乎见底了。克鲁利左手边的那架全是丰乳肥臀，右手边的那架全是嘶吼的黑眼圈男人，地上还有好几个纸箱，只用黄色便条贴了“轻拿轻放”（他们正坐在其中两个上）。

在人类的认知里，亚茨拉菲尔是个碟片零售商，此处特指各类盗版碟片，演唱会偷录，禁片复刻。

但如果有机会自我介绍，他更倾向于认为自己是个“文明的盗火者”。他享受这个，镜头前的人类总是很有趣，还能给工作提供灵感。

只要顾客有需求，没有他找不到的资源，为此也没少进局子（猜猜每次都是谁把他捞出来）。某几张来路不明的片子贴有“军情六处收缴”的封条，还有不少的封面上沁了颜色可疑的喷溅状痕迹。总之，这家音像店的光线很暗，你也千万不要看得太清楚。

“你当然是文明的盗火者，你都把火焰剑给了亚当和夏娃，普罗米修斯也不过如此。”克鲁利评价。

那时候的亚茨拉菲尔还是伊甸园的东门守卫，一身白袍，举着火焰剑的样子圣洁不可侵犯。掐头去尾取其精华，故事的结尾对亚茨来说其实不算特别痛苦，除了栽进硫磺池的那一下让他狠狠呛了几口。

名义上来说，他是因为将公家物品送给人类而堕天的，但报告上白纸黑字写的是蔑视权威、玩忽职守、公然抗命，以及……贪吃。

他咬了一口苹果。

你没听错。

他不仅咬了一口苹果，觉得这味道真不错，还在下午茶时间分享给了夏娃。

撒旦化身的毒蛇看见这一幕时整个傻了，当时就觉得这个崽真是地狱的好苗子，必须交给组织好好栽培，就差没去天堂抢人了。

“我们的王的原话是‘只要你好好干，以后就能给我儿子当教父’。”别西卜面无表情地在入职仪式上告诉亚茨，“别辜负他老人家的一片苦心啊。”

镜头转回苏活区的地下音像店。亚茨拉菲尔刚放下手里的啤酒，打算去拆克鲁利给他带来的小纸袋。里面装了两只杯子蛋糕，一只海盐南瓜奶油，一只枫糖培根，整个伦敦城只有一家店铺会卖这种奇怪的口味，而且往往是以整蛊为目的卖出去的。

据市场调研的不完全统计，这一系列的忠实顾客只有亚茨拉菲尔，而且他会用切实的营业额来确保店家不会放弃这些口味。

恶魔嗜甜，但喜欢上的东西总带着一种不知所以然的混乱，例如他喝黑啤要加黄砂糖，吃寿司要蘸泰式甜辣酱，披萨饼会点抹巧克力酱的甜品款。甜蜜，诡异，在无害的程度上可怕得毛骨悚然，这恰恰是他带给普通人的感受。

所以多数时候，克鲁利会选择在餐桌上什么都不吃，并对额角冒冷汗的侍者吩咐：“谢谢，我要一杯咖啡就好。不要奶，不要糖。”

“哦，你给我带了杯子蛋糕！”亚茨兴致勃勃地拆着包装，但被克鲁利一巴掌盖在了盒子上。

“你先考虑一下。”天使说。

“这是贿赂吗？”恶魔跃跃欲试，“我准备好了，我接受贿赂，快冲着我来。”

“天使不贿赂，这是互惠互利的友好交流。”克鲁利对答如流，“这句话翻译过来是‘你不答应我，你就别想吃蛋糕’。”

“我答应你。”亚茨想都没想就把他的手拍开，继续拆包装。

“……我还什么都没说？”

“反正我答应了。”

“行，那你把蛋糕带着，我们准备一下就出发。”

“你要酒驾吗？太邪恶啦，我喜欢。”

****

他们的目的地是圣贝利尔唠叨修会。那本该是十一年前的目的地，但因为种种巧合，他俩连它的后院长什么样都没见过——这可不仅仅是充当快递员的亚茨拉菲尔半道拐进了局子，更是因为天使的引诱…教唆——**劝说**。

克鲁利将亚茨从看守所领出来，他的车就停在路边的阴影中，占了整整一股道。他不希望有人看见，所以没人看见，更不会有别的车经过。

他俩一同坐进去，天使没急着踩油门，将音响先打开。恶魔则把自己团起来，厚底靴在真皮座椅上蹭了两个灰灰的印子，不知道从哪儿翻出了一只镜子和一只眼线笔，摸着黑开始补妆。

两人享受了一会儿风波后的宁静。

“可以肯定的是，这偏离了预计中的伟大计划。”天使挑起话头。

“警察还是会将孩子送到指定地点，这是必然发生的事情。”恶魔用熊猫眼盯着他，黑洞中间有两颗眼睛眨呀眨，“如果现在开车过去，我们还赶得上。”

克鲁利沉默了一会儿，反而将车子熄火，拉高了手刹。

“我反倒觉得这是个转机，一个有可能做出改变的机会。”

“改变？”

“我不能违章，分配任务的自由度很小。但如果你把事情搞砸了，似乎是理所当然。”克鲁利的手指搭在另一边的手肘里，纤长的指尖随着单词一点一点，“如果你能故意做错事……”

“我的上司会认为我又犯迷糊了，虽然事实的确如此。”亚茨接话，打了个冷战，“不行，这次不行。他们要是知道我弄丢了敌基督，一定会把我添进地狱火里当柴火烧。”

“如果不知道呢？”一辆警用车从警局后方绕出来，平稳而安静地驶进夜色中，没有人类猜得到里面正载着他们的未来。

“别想诱惑我。”亚茨拉菲尔惨兮兮地说，“那应该是我的工作。”

“我在为你减轻工作量。想想这个可能性，如果伟大计划里并不包括哈米吉多顿？”天使的语气像在向一个六岁小孩解释为什么不可以把泡泡糖吞下去。他停了片刻，又提起话头，“地狱没有品位。”

“我头疼……”

“甚至没有一家杯子蛋糕店。”

恶魔脸上的痛苦神色瞬间加深了一个度。

“地下酒吧，非法碟片，掺了大麻的烟叶更是想都别想。”

“停，停！”他捂着脑袋，“这是魔王撒旦的计划，任何人都不能阻止。”

“夏娃对善恶树的果子视而不见是上帝的计划，人类不该吃上面的苹果，结果呢？”克鲁利露出狡黠的神情，即使这样也不会在这张脸上感到违和，只会让人感到他是个格外狡黠的正人君子，“如果我说错了还请纠正。你就不敢保证，破坏这个计划肯定不是伟大计划的一部分。”

亚茨拉菲尔犹豫了。“说的也是。”

“地狱可是特意把篮子交给了你。**特意**交给了你。”

“他们很清楚我是什么样的人。”他的圆眼睛里开始闪烁起明亮的光点。

“正是这样。”天使顺水推舟。

“我开始明白了……如果我搞砸了这件事，伟大计划就会泡汤，但这正是整个计划不可言喻的所在之处。我说得对吗？”

“对，对。所以你需要做的就是搞破坏。因为，如果我想的没错，”克鲁利急切地说，“诞生只是开始，养育才是关键。最重要的是施加影响。要不然这孩子永远也不知道该如何运用自己的力量。”他迟疑道，“至少跟原本的计划不一样。”

“现在我们该怎么办？”亚茨指着已经开上大路的警车，红蓝相间的灯光正在渐行渐远，“它的目的地肯定是圣贝利尔唠叨修会。”

“你们原本的计划是什么？”

“美国大使馆文化专员的妻子会在今晚生下一个金发男童，修女们负责将孩子与敌基督掉包。”

克鲁利打了个响指。

几百里之外，还有两周才到预产期的迪尔德丽·扬夫人尖叫起来，她突然感到腹痛难忍。

“快点去开车！”她哭喊，“羊水好像提前破了！”

“解决了。”克鲁利放下小臂，双手重新搭回方向盘。车子自觉地打着了自己，缓缓从阴影中开出，驶往警车的反方向。伦敦美好的夜生活正等着他们。

“太棒了，亲爱的。我就知道总能指望你。”亚茨在副驾驶的座位上伸了个懒腰，“去我那里？冰箱里新镇了一箱啤酒。”

“不要黑啤。”克鲁利说，然后踩下了油门。

****

安娜丝玛被车撞了。

确切的说，车撞树上了，她撞车上了。

她早在四百米前就看见了这辆老爷车，奶油色的劳斯莱斯，线条流畅端正得属于上个世纪，把笔直的路跑成了这里的山路十八弯这里的野花不要采。只凭最后那一点，你就不可能把注意力从它身上移开。

听得像她真的躲得开似的。在这个万里无云的夜晚，她被撞得看见了天上的星星。

苍白的月光照耀着乡间小路，由排水管做骨架的老式自行车扭成了一只不可思议的莫比乌斯环，前轮消失在车把手之间，后轮负隅顽抗着转了大半圈，最后泄气地停了下来。

“救命啊，”安娜丝玛头晕眼花地哼哼，躺在路边的沟里没法动弹，“我的腿好像断了。”

一个男人急匆匆地跑过来，穿着一身浅灰色的西服，属于那种“只要弄脏一点干洗店的账单就会让你头痛”的面料。但他根本不在意，单膝跪在碎石地上将她扶了起来。

“不，你没骨折，一切都很好。”他说，听起来更像是个声明而非愿望，同时安娜丝玛奇迹般地得以双脚踩地，自我感觉从没这么良好过。

白马王子，难道这就是我命中注定的白马王子……目光相触的一瞬间，那种头晕目眩心跳加速的感觉又回来了，但现在绝不是因为骨裂，是因为少女情怀。这是否是预言来早了一步，她心想，被撞得面目全非的车与车里的男人，在这命定的夜晚，艾格尼斯·风子也不是完全准确啊。

她曾发自内心地希望见到一位身材高大、头发乌黑、相貌英俊的男子。他虽瘦了点，但绝对不赖。

“亲爱的，你那边怎么样了？”哦，安娜丝玛可没在期待这个声音。

她抬起头，看见男人的肩后冒出大半个贼溜溜的脑袋，那头白毛如同一团炸开的雾，直晃得她眼睛疼。

“嗨，我的自行车。”她找了个由头抱怨，“你们看看对我的自行车做了什么。”

“抱歉，你说什么？”毛绒脑袋问。

“我的自行车。它都弯成了……”

“这些老物件抗击打能力超级强，无论自行车还是汽车都是这样。”这个男人总带着一种不合时宜的欢欣鼓舞，让安娜丝玛不得不怀疑他是否刚嗑了什么。他把自行车还给她，前轮在月光下闪闪发亮，圆得好像地狱九环中的一环。

安娜丝玛盯着它。

安娜丝玛又看向承受了一次撞击的老树，还有他们开来的车。

她非常确定那辆劳斯莱斯本处于濒临报废的边缘，皱成一团的引擎盖两分钟前还在冒青烟，车体布满又深又长的划痕。

现在的老爷车正停在月光下，车体依旧是温润的奶油色，连针尖大小的凹陷都看不见，新得就像**他妈的**刚出厂一样。

持续不懈冒着的粉红泡泡啪嚓一声破灭了，她打了个冷战，瞬间冷静下来。丢失的滤镜让安娜丝玛看清楚了很多东西，很多她在一开始就该注意到的细节。

比方说，两人仿佛处于极点两端的穿着打扮，穿皮夹克的那位绝对负担不起这种价钱的车，但另一人看起来像是足有一车库同种类型的车。

比方说，高个男人过于冷漠的表情，矮个男人过于甜美的长相。

比方说，其中一人西装革履但领结歪斜，皮带铜扣歪去一边；另一人嘴唇红润得仿佛是肿了——直到这时，安娜丝玛才正眼瞧了瞧他。

后者身上有股气质，让你确认他从事文艺工作，演员，歌手，放荡不羁的诗人。不过这种气质同时还压低声音补充道，是常常在傍晚街灯下游荡的那种艺术工作者。

这一刻，安娜丝玛的少女心彻底灰飞烟灭。

“我想我肯定是撞到了头。”女孩说。

****

克鲁利在晨光中驶回苏活区，它平滑而优雅地减速，但以无比凄厉的刹车声作为终结。音像店前的窄路上画着禁止停车的双黄线，劳斯莱斯一阵猛打方向，一只轮子还骑上了路牙。

“注意看路。”亚茨拉菲尔面不改色心不跳地提醒，快乐得像个刚坐完过山车的孩子。他想让车撞上一只野猫，但却错过了，还让野猫发出了和刹车一样凄惨的尖叫。

“只要你别再把我的腿、以及腿中间的部位当作手刹。”天使嘶了一声，“今天已经出过一次车祸了。”

“起码这一晚是有收获的。”恶魔依旧轻松愉快地绞着手，尾指上的黑铁戒指闪闪发光。留在那间修道院里的最后一位修女，玛丽，连她也不记得是谁领走了敌基督。这个孩子彻底遗失了。

“除了把修道院旧址变成了会二十四小时播放死亡重金属的修道院旧址。”克鲁利挂到倒车档，再重新向前开，强迫症发作想要与马路平行，黄线恭敬地绕开了轮胎，“那个可怜的女人只想办个疗养院。”

“你这么想？”亚茨看着倒后镜胡乱指挥，黄线变成了颇有野兽派风格的一团乱麻，“那里的生意会加倍，你记住我这句话。没有老人家喜欢‘我们是来给你送终’的养老院气氛，只要她打对牌，请个靠谱的策划人，人们会排长队的。”恶魔拍开收音机，恩雅的甜美歌喉缓缓流淌。

_如果不免一死 我们要活到爆炸_

_我们的欢笑愚弄了 死神和光阴*_

亚茨憨厚一笑，知道这次是一张音乐剧精选被劳斯莱斯同化了。效果真不赖。

“你为什么不能安静一点？”克鲁利叹着气问他。

“因为这是我的工作。”

“搞砸也是？”

这让亚茨拉菲尔特别认真地思考了一会儿。一时间车里没人说话，除了恩雅。

“我认为就是这样。在事情走向尾声之前，你是无法参悟真正的安排的，”他缓缓说道，身上晕出洁净而平和的气质。太阳开始升起来了，几缕金色的日光照在他的鼻梁上，

“有些时候我做了错事，反倒像是把事情向正确的那面推了过去。所以，我猜这一切都是——”

“不可言喻。”克鲁利说出这个单词的模样像是他的舌头突然被燎了一下，“好歹去照照镜子，你说这话的样子比天使还天使。”

“我曾经的确是个天使。我学得很像，对不对？我还记得加百列是怎样的混球。”亚茨设法绷了几秒，紧接着爆发出一片惊天动地的大笑。

“没错。”克鲁利也在笑。虽然只是隐秘地勾起了半边嘴角，但他的确感到了货真价实的愉悦，“咱们保持联系，好吗？”

“没问题。”亚茨爬到后座拿外衣，突然被地板上的亮光吸引了注意力。“这是什么？”他摸索出一只最新款的智能手机，跪在前座上转给他看。

克鲁利斜眼看着它。“一部手机？”他说，“不是我的。”

亚茨试着摁了两下，密码锁跳了出来。他又摁了一次，密码便自动解开了，干净得像是这部手机从未有过隐私设置。他读着备忘录的内容，有颗说不清道不明的小小警钟在他脑海鸣响。

“哇哦，酷。”他小声感慨，“肯定是刚刚那位姑娘的。”

“你看见什么了？不，千万别给我看。”克鲁利说，“你最好把手机还回去。”

亚茨手法熟练地翻动着内部储存，键盘发出咔啦啦的声音。“唔，哦。”他含混地说，“是的，是的，当然。”

克鲁利看着亚茨晃悠悠地开了车门，差点在路牙上绊了一跤，继续像游魂一样往店里飘。

“你看可以，但是别存下来，好吗？我知道你那些邪恶的机器能干什么。”克鲁利补充。虽然他不觉得这有什么，但身为天使的本性告诉他必须要在这时候多几句嘴。

正在拧钥匙的亚茨拉菲尔愣了一下。

“什么？”他问，终于分出了几秒的时间思考了一下克鲁利的话，紧接着扭过头，对天使露出了极致灿烂的笑容，初升的阳光照在他黑到反光的粗眼线上，“放心，如果是那种东西的话，我更宁愿看你的——过两天来我店里？我先研究一下。”

他说完就关上了房门。

“老天爷，还得‘研究一下’。”克鲁利捂着脸靠回椅背，在掌心里翻了个白眼。

*：Vivre à en crever的歌词，出自法剧摇滚莫扎特（活到爆！！！）

****

想想电子时代的最大灾难是什么。不是世界末日，不是哈米吉多顿，比起安娜丝玛目前面对的艰难处境，这些都得靠边站。

女巫小姐已经在这条灰扑扑的土沟底部来回了三趟，手电筒的光芒在小路间跃动。如果你没法在棕色的土末与落叶中找到一只属于新时代的电子产品，那就再尝试一次。

她已经试过了能想到的所有方法，比如有系统地将地面分成若干等分，比如匆匆忙忙拨拉路边的草丛，比如漫不经心地蹭过去，用余光寻找。她甚至尝试了体内每根浪漫神经都坚持说肯定管用的那个方法：戏剧性地装作放弃，坐下来，让视线自然而然落在一片地面上。如果她这个人物存在于任何正派作者的故事中，肯定会发现手机就在那里。

但事实与此相反。

安娜丝玛心如死灰。

人类的确就要在三天内毁灭，但是安娜丝玛可是**丢了手机**啊。

银行卡，邮箱密码，私密照片，还有更多奇奇怪怪不可告人的东西一并与手机随风而去。这些“奇奇怪怪不可告人的东西”特指一本墨绿色封面的老古董，标题叫做《艾格妮丝·风子的精良准确预言书》。她把最后两百多则预言全部编进了备忘录，还因此得意过好一阵。

而现在，那些“便捷出行”的言论，全都扭回头在她的屁股上咬了一口。安娜丝玛几乎可以肯定，就像担心的那样，贵重堪比身家性命的手机落在了那两个怪咖的车上。

她游魂般飘回了镇子，一位好心路人愿意借她手机打几个电话。第一次占线，第二次停机，第三次关机。她不死心试了第四次，里面传来无法言喻的噪声，如同古神低喃。

“您拨打的电话正不在服务区通话。”那个声音嗡嗡作响，透露出阴邪湿黏的气息。安娜丝玛本着灵媒的直觉，迅速在脑海里给自己来了次理智检定，强撑着把手机还给了等得不耐烦的路人。

“谢谢。”她心不在焉地拖着步子，依稀记得这两天会发生预言中的什么事情，但她不记得细节了。

“你对我的手机做了什么，”安娜丝玛的背后传来路人惊恐的叫声，但她根本没听见，“它在融化啊！！！”

唯一的希望是，拿到手机的怪咖们不知道这部手机里有什么，然后像每一个二道贩子那样将它格式化，流进某个地下市场。

当然，如果你不幸与一位名叫亚茨拉菲尔的卷发生物扯上关系，无论是否知情，你会很快发现他的名头比墨菲或是薛定谔还要好用。

因为他本人，几乎就是**事与愿违**的化身。

****

亚茨拉菲尔的原型是头羊。一头黑漆漆的羊。

不是邪典中出来刷存在感的各路牛鬼蛇神，更不是非得烙个倒五芒星的黑山羊，那些家伙为了舞台效果常常搞的观众都是一头一脸的血。这用力过猛了，太不酷了。

亚茨拉菲尔就不这样。

他蔫着坏。

他的原型更毛绒绒一点，看着不凶，威力无穷。

亚茨拉菲尔是头黑色的绵羊——对，就是“害群之马*”的意思。为了不和这颗行走的扫把星产生利益纠葛，地狱的大家都绕着他走，最后索性把他扔人间了。

“我可以摸吗？”第一次看见他时，克鲁利如是问。

那还是好几千年前，阿勒山头的水渍没干多久，巴别塔的废墟也才清理干净，克鲁利漫无目的地在人间溜达，罩着一身白袍，藻红的长发从兜帽下随风飘起，美艳又圣洁。神谕嘱咐他要多照顾些雅各，因为这个人类受到了主的祝福，别总让他牧羊了。

“别总牧羊了，你都做了那么久的白工了，要学会为自己的劳动争取合法所得。”克鲁利一板一眼地告诉他。要不是这身衣服不太合适，他可以直接走上大学的商科讲堂。

“我明白了，我会向班拉索要工钱的，谢谢主还挂念着我。”牧羊人雅各似乎认出了克鲁利的真实身份，对着他特别隆重地行了礼，“谢主隆恩。”

天使咬了咬上唇，总觉着哪里不对劲。

有只黑绒绒的绵羊走到他身边来，咩咩地叫了两声。这时候，浓云开始聚集在村落的东方，预示着一场雷雨即将来临。而且很明显，势头不小。

克鲁利低头瞥了一眼胖乎乎的绵羊，和天上很像绵羊的乌云。这里四下无人，他便展开翅膀掩在头顶，顺便帮这只羊遮挡最初的几点雨滴。

“抱歉，”他彬彬有礼地说，带着天国造物特有的冷漠疏离，“你刚刚说什么？”

“我说，那家伙才不会明白你在说什么，圣人都是无私奉献的。你指引他割腿肉给羊吃都行，哪怕羊不吃肉。”羊说。

“哦，是啊。”克鲁利心不在焉地回答，盯着绵羊说话时来回摇摆的小耳朵，觉得触感一定很好。

“不过话说回来，羊腿真的很好吃。”羊说，“就凭这一点，雅各不会拿点银子就走人。”

这让克鲁利极为认真地凝视了他好久。“我知道你是个恶魔，”天使最后说，“但有必要这样连自己都坑吗？”

“拜托，自相残杀才是地狱的公理。”绵羊晃了晃脑袋，身形渐渐长高，只用后腿站立起来，两只炸了毛的黑翅膀收在肩胛边上，最后化成一位相貌尤为可爱的圆脸男人（那时候还没有染发膏，没有眼线笔，没有眼影盘，所以克鲁利看见的是亚茨拉菲尔的**素颜**），“等这摊子事结束了，让我诱惑你去吃一顿烤全羊。加孜然和双份辣子，给你地狱一般的温暖。”

克鲁利瞥了他一眼，视线又挪向了他那头极为浓密的卷发。

他们陷入了沉默，都静静地看着雨滴捶打第一次绽开的花朵。

克鲁利最终打破沉默说道：“你多久没剃羊毛了？”

“呃。”恶魔说。惊恐的表情从脸上一闪而过，然后很快又跑回来，盘踞在那儿不走了。

“你逃跑了，对吧？”克鲁利说，“没有哪头羊像你这样胖嘟嘟。”

“是的，但，嗯……”

“如果我现在把雅各找回来，你会在三十秒内变成光头。你知道的吧？”

他们的目光齐齐投向山下，雅各正在那里向班拉讨价还价：“今天我要走遍你的羊群，把绵羊中凡有点的、有斑的，和黑色的，都挑出来……”

“你看。”天使说。

“我不，”恶魔脸色发白，“这活我不干了。”

“但是地狱对业务指标都有要求的，”克鲁利循循善诱，金色的大眼睛里是阳光的色泽，散溢着温暖而神圣的光芒，“你尾随这个目标很久了，半途而废岂不是很可惜。”

“我没办法啊。”恶魔心烦意乱地搓着手，“业绩还是表彰，若为发型故，二者皆可抛。很高兴认识你，但我必须得溜了，你叫……”

“克鲁利。”他耸耸肩，“别急，我听说你们恶魔都喜欢做交易。”

亚茨拉菲尔盯着他，两只圆圆的橄榄色眼睛难以置信地睁得更大，最后连嘴巴也张成了圆形。恶魔终于反应过来了。

“撒旦啊。”他说，“你真的是个天使吗？”

“你听见我说要和你做交易了吗？我是在拯救你，而伸出援手是天使的责任。”克鲁利梳理整齐的白色翅膀在他俩头顶晃了晃，抖下来一串雨珠，颇有些炫耀的意味，“你让我摸摸毛，我就让雅各看不见你。”

“成交。”话音未落，亚茨便矮了大半截。黑色的绵羊绕着天使的白袍蹦跶了一圈，仰起头用那双圆溜溜的眼睛盯着他。

很多年后，人类中兴起宠物狗热潮。克鲁利看着这些热情单纯的四脚动物，总会没来由地想起哈兰的那个雨天。

*：Black Sheep, 英语俗语中是害群之马的意思。

****

当然，在人类社会出现漂发剂后，亚茨拉菲尔第一时间将他的卷毛变成了蓬松可爱的奶金色。

“漂白后的黑绵羊能薅出金羊毛吗？”第一次见到亚茨拉菲尔的新造型时，克鲁利如是问。

“不要让我拆穿你的红发也只是个人喜好。”恶魔回击。

“你神秘博士看多了，亚茨拉菲尔。”克鲁利当时的语气格外正经，“不要把现实和虚构混为一谈。”

这句反击只说明天使也看神秘博士。

****

亚茨的音像店一三五放恐怖片，二四六放动作片，周日上帝休息，所以他放金酸梅奖历代提名作品串烧。

克鲁利推门踏进来，亚茨的小店里充满了快活的气息。

“神啊。”天使瞬间将自己的金丝边眼镜换成了一副茶色墨镜，即使如此眼睛还是有点疼。左侧的电视机里有个黑眼圈的男人，正在沙发上四仰八叉地透过屏幕凝视他，穿衣风格比亚茨还狂野，更惊悚的是这张脸和克鲁利还有点像*。“你在看什么东西？”他问，总觉得有一颗冷汗顺着脊椎滑过。

“寻找灵感。”亚茨一本正经，“我劝你不要在我的店里呼唤上帝，会打扰到他老人家休息的。”

“哦，**上帝啊**。”右侧角落的电视突然传来极为百转千回的祈祷声。

克鲁利盯着他，恶魔咧嘴一笑。

“具体一点。”天使说。

“哦，这个吗？”亚茨指着屏幕，“我以为你已经很熟悉了，亲爱的。”

克鲁利的墨镜彻底成了黑色。

“亚茨拉菲尔。”他压低声音。

“好啦！好啦！我投降。”恶魔装模作样地举起手，“还记得我跟你说的手机吗？”

“我的理智告诉我，如果听完你的话，我会惹上大麻烦。”

“那个女孩知道敌基督的事情。”亚茨瞬间将一大篇扣人心弦可歌可泣的侦探故事压缩成为一句话，“她是灵媒。”

克鲁利的墨镜掉了下来。他骂了句脏话。

“嗯，没错。”亚茨拉菲尔特别认同地点头。

“我从一开始就不该过来。”一边发牢骚，克鲁利给自己挑了把看起来能坐下的椅子，他还抽出了口袋巾，将坐垫上可能是番茄酱也可能是血渍的东西擦掉了，“所以你有什么打算？”

“最近一次预言就在今天下午，似乎有一场车祸。并且有关猎巫人……什么的。”亚茨盘腿坐在地板上翻手机，“你要不要和我去看看？我正在计划一个足够酷的出场方式。”

“我怎么觉得出车祸的会是我。”天使喃喃着，桌上的碟片盒散乱得像是完成挑战后还被踢了一脚的多米诺骨牌，他漫不经心地划拉了几张，“这就是你说的寻找灵感吗？”

亚茨打了个响指，电视立刻切换画面，色调发青的屏幕上站着一个黑发男人，眼睛是红色的*。“是啊，我可好久没参加化装舞会了。”

“刚才那个是吸血鬼猎人，这一个是吸血鬼。没有哪个能和‘猎巫人’扯上关系。”克鲁利斟酌着提醒。

“我倒觉得挺适合我们，”亚茨指了指桌上，“你要是不喜欢，试试看那一堆。”

“那你不如直接循环播放范海辛——这都是什么？”克鲁利挑了封面格外不对劲的一碟，火焰特效和金属色分庭抗礼，极大影响了阅读舒适度，“‘有关恶魔不可辩驳的事实*’？”

“我想看看人类是怎么想的。”亚茨伸出一只手挥了挥，“你猜怎么着，他们觉得恶魔可以徒手掏心脏诶。”

“别说得像是你从来没经历过中世纪。”克鲁利把空碟片丢回桌子，连锁反应带出咔啦咔啦一整片声响。盒子间的撞击停止了，但是噪音远没有结束。

“不是我干的。”天使说。

他们的视线齐刷刷投向右侧的电视，交缠的裸体突然面目清晰了起来，马赛克也没了。

“干。”恶魔绝望地呻吟，“别在这种时候无码高清啊。”

“亚茨——拉菲尔——”先前婉转悠扬的娇叫声换了词，仿佛是一声压抑着怒火的咆哮。一张灰白的长脸随即挤了出来，如同拼接画般接在丰腴柔软的女性躯体上。

尖叫与爆笑的冲动如同两股纠缠不休的飓风，将亚茨拉菲尔的小心灵撕扯得如同八月雷雨夜的破窗。

那个弗兰克斯坦般的人形生物正透过荧幕四处张望，克鲁利趁这几秒躲了起来，十分丢脸万分掉价地蜷在了桌子下。他的膝盖几乎贴上肩膀，双手根本不知道往哪里摆，局促成一团的模样总会给人实验室的福尔马林标本的联想，尤其是那些无足爬行动物的。

“这见鬼的到底是什么情况，亚茨拉菲尔？”现在展现在电视中央的正是下界公爵哈斯塔的脸，他找到了白金色卷发的恶魔，并对他横眉冷对，“你干了什么好事？”

“呃，确切来说，我们不干‘好事’。”亚茨露出接待客户专用笑容，手指在胸前一个劲比划，“我真的没听懂。”

“男孩，那个叫沃洛克的男孩！地狱犬没和他在一起，那孩子对大战一无所知！”

“哦……关于这件事。”亚茨捂住嘴。他俩只在沃洛克的家里象征性地干了几年，园丁养死了所有绿植，花朵选择在冬季绽放，一次浇水导致的电路短路将三颗大树夷为木柴；保姆无功无过，但是她的气场令所有佣人噤若寒蝉，仿佛在场的每个人都是即将拿到不及格试卷的小学生，而道林夫妇发现他在给牙牙学语的孩子讲解《资本论》……总之，两人在沃洛克五岁那年便离开了，根本不知道还有地狱犬的事情。

“我们要当面谈谈，亚茨拉菲尔。”哈斯塔最后说，把他的床伴蹬了下去，“你就在这里等我，哪儿也不许去。”

根本没用，亚茨已经开始脚底抹油了。

克鲁利四肢并用从桌底爬出来，一把扯住恶魔的小腿。

如同惊弓之鸟的恶魔立刻滋儿哇滋儿哇地惨嚎起来，又过了三秒才鼓起勇气低头看，于是尖叫立刻停止了。

“哦，你还没走啊。”他喘匀了气，“还能见到你真好，克鲁利。”

“你完蛋了。”天使斩钉截铁。

“谢谢提醒，亲爱的。你真贴心。”

“如果不想想办法，你就真的完蛋了。”

“是——是啊，我刚刚不就在寻找灵感嘛。只是得换个方向，”亚茨的视线在桌上乱飘，“你觉得僵尸横行的末日逃生主题的碟片如何？”

“你知道我在想什么吗？”

“呃……私奔？”

克鲁利投以无比锐利的眼刀，亚茨厚着脸皮无动于衷。他只好捡起先前扔下的电影空盒，在恶魔眼前晃了晃。“有关恶魔不可辩驳的事实——就是他们也怕疼。”

“哦嚯，你也知道啊。”亚茨的脑回路显然又一次跑偏了，“下次上床前能不能默念这句话一百遍？虽然作为情趣来说我挺喜欢的。”

作为情趣的回应，克鲁利将碟片盒扔到了他毛蓬蓬的头上，收获一声痛呼。

“再想想。”引导与教唆不过一线之隔，但克鲁利完美地找到了平衡，“你当年可是个手持火焰剑的天使啊。”

亚茨拉菲尔盯着他，嘴巴慢慢张成圆形。他灼灼发光的眼睛给出了答案，天使满意地点了点头。

“下午两点之前，你觉得能解决这桩事吗？”临走前，他顺走了安娜丝玛的手机，“这个暂时给我保管。”

“没问题，我们在店门口会和，然后去塔德菲尔德。”恶魔陡然间变得斗志昂扬，已经冲向了深不见底的地下杂物间。

*说的是“新天师斗僵尸”，提提在里面演了个神棍(?)。

*这里是“暮光之城”，辛老师演过吸血鬼Aro.

*The Irrefutable Truth About Demon: 1996年的一部电影，非常迷幻的一部电影，里面所有人（除了倒霉的男主）穿的都是土味重金属非主流，还带着更加土味的新西兰口音（我千辛万苦下到这部电影只是为了Karl Urban）……我只是列在这里，绝对不推荐观看，除非你是KU的粉丝。

****

两个脏兮兮、破破旧旧的人影出现在摄政大街，带来一片电闪雷鸣。

“收衣服啊！！！！”楼上有人喊。

“就是这里。”利古尔说。

“就是这里？”哈斯塔环顾四周，吸了一下鼻子，“他还真不讲究。”

常年未上润滑油的门吱呀叫唤，不情不愿地伴随雷声轰鸣开了条小缝。亚茨小心翼翼地挪动着，握紧了手里的吉他。他能从这里看见两位下界公爵的头顶，蛤蟆与蟾蜍在豆大的雨点中一唱一和，听取蛙声一片。

“我看见他了。”下界公爵哈斯塔指着店铺那头的黑影笃定地说，“亚茨拉菲尔！”。一团毛绒绒的东西正在那里聚精会神面对电视，仿佛一颗如假包换的沙发土豆。

被喊到名字的恶魔吭都不敢吭，同时看向音像店角落的等身公仔，电视机光怪陆离的色彩映照在人造绒毛上。撑住啊，宝贝，至少别在他俩进门前看出破绽。亚茨默默念叨。

“我们只是想和你谈谈！”利古尔接茬。

要是说堕天六千年让亚茨拉菲尔学会了什么的话，那就是千万别信同类的鬼话，尤其是封了爵的。

“我们怎么可能会怪你呢？地狱永远不会责怪你做了错事，因为地狱就代表着‘错误’。”

“放心，一切都没事——”

“只是谈一谈——”

“亚茨拉菲尔——”

如果连恶魔都开始跟你说“一切都很好”，那么一定是世界末日已经到了屋檐下。

眼看着店里无声无息，亚茨拉菲尔的背影铁了心打算负隅顽抗。利古尔提起一口气，大踏步地推开了音像店的大门。

“跟你说话呢你怎——”

邦。

利古尔头顶的蟾蜍飞了出去。

邦。

利古尔的脑袋转了个直角。

砰。

哈斯塔开始尖叫。

亚茨蜷缩在门后的货架上，早就举好了他的宝贝吉他，时刻准备着枪打出头鸟。在接下来的三分钟里，前任伊甸东门守护充分展示了他的毕生所学，为两位地狱公爵带来一场精彩绝伦的持械斗殴表演。

只是利古尔既是观众，也是表演道具。

邦邦。

亚茨将手里的吉他使得呼呼作响，两臂生风。

砰。

利古尔连哼都没哼出来，整个人被当头一棒砸得矮了一截。

邦邦。

哈斯塔还在尖叫。

砰。

如同人类组装宜家家具时的机械动作，亚茨让吉他在手里转了个圈，用底面接连不断地拍下去。他持续不断地动用肱二头肌，肱三头肌与肱侧腕屈肌的力量，辛勤得如同烈日下的伐木工人，卖力得如同音乐节挥汗如雨的打击乐手。

邦邦。

利古尔的半边身子现在都在地面以下了。

砰。

亚茨突然在这样的节奏中找到了一种美，一种韵律，一种艺术，这是力量与自由的呐喊，他恍然了，他顿悟了，这才是摇滚的真谛，它在日常生活中时刻给予人们不可思议的能量与自信。他一边砸，一边思考这是哪首歌。

邦邦，砰。邦邦，砰。

等再见到克鲁利，我要送他一碟《皇后乐队精选集》。亚茨那颗常年跳线的脑子里天马行空地想，他总有一天会明白的。

利古尔在亚茨回过神之前便化为一缕青烟，伴随着一声渺远的惨叫，他的蟾蜍一并不见踪影。吉他拍了个空，咚地一声砸到地上，成为强有力的休止符。

尘归尘，土归土，让往生者安宁，让在世者重获解脱。

利古尔已经回到了他该去的地方，他会得到永恒的宁静。

哈斯塔终于不叫了。

“你做了什么！我的撒旦啊，这、这是——”哈斯塔语无伦次，双手发颤，“你竟然用武力对付恶魔！你用武力对付恶魔！连最恶毒的恶魔都想不到用武力解决恶魔！你——你没有尊严可言！”

亚茨拉菲尔直起腰，看上去对成果颇为满意。

“这是我从天使那里学来的，”他说，手里还攥着六根弦断了四根的吉他，“遇事不决，物理超度。”

哈斯塔盯着还没断的两根弦，突然有点虚。

“那个……你脸上有血*。”他说。

“丢人现眼*。”亚茨爽朗地笑起来，一口小白牙在昏暗的店里格外晃眼，“酷毙了，你也听过这首歌？”

*：“You got blood on your face. Your big disgrace.”出自皇后乐队的“We Will Rock You.”

****

亚茨拉菲尔的无证音像店营业时间成迷，外出旅游不会贴告示牌，进局子的那几天更不会，有时候半夜开店，正午关店，但圣诞节全天无休。

“原来老板是犹太人。”有顾客恍然大悟。

“说是犹大也不过分。”另一位顾客怒气冲冲。

嗨，人在发怒时总会说出真相。他应该说得再严重些的。

“你是不是也在他这儿订了碟？”第一位客人完全忽略了有价值的信息点，并抛出新的问题。

“没错，连着吃了三次闭门羹了。我都要怀疑老板是不是犯了事打算卷铺盖跑路。”

——或者只是被某位红发天使灌得太醉又不想醒酒，正晕晕乎乎地享受人类社会传说中的“宿醉”。

“老兄，一看你就是新来的。”第一位颇有些革命友人鼓励新同志的意味，在他的肩膀上用力拍了两下，“要是没被拒之门外五次以上，你都不能算这里的熟客。”

当然，克鲁利是这里唯一的例外。只要但克鲁利来找他，亚茨拉菲尔的大门永远为他敞开。但这一次没有。

时间是下午两点，克鲁利将车停在街角，对着紧闭的大门皱了一会儿眉头。

正当他打算暴力破门英雄救美的时候，那道铁门终于自己开了。亚茨拉菲尔乐颠颠地站在那里，穿着一身只会在剧院有点用武之地的衣服，描了眉毛涂了口红，裹在手臂间的羽毛围巾里撒满彩屑。

“亲爱的，你准时来了！”他欢欣鼓舞地喊，歪戴的白色软帽一并晃悠，兴奋得活像第一次出门约会的小女生，引起了不少路人的侧目。

有个上班族模样的男人在这时凑过来，用手肘顶了顶克鲁利。“只是提个意见啊，老兄。”他说，“这我也经历过，一开始都很美好，但是那张漂亮脸蛋最后会榨干你的每一张钞票。没有他你会比较好过。”

“你说得挺对的，真的。某种意义上几乎全对。”克鲁利回答。

“所以……”

他从外套内袋里掏出眼镜，戴好后又正了正西装前襟，绕过那个男人接住了亚茨伸出来的手。

****

一直等他俩坐进车里，劳斯莱斯在大路上稳步提速，亚茨的脸上依旧挂着那副梦幻的笑容。这让克鲁利不得不多看了他几眼。

“所以，”他问，“现在能告诉我到底发生了什么吗？”

“哦，其实挺简单的。”恶魔快活地说，“我俩谈崩了。他根本没有听过皇后乐队，还把‘我们要让你摇滚起来’理解成了“我们将要石头你”。”

“这听起来一点都不开心啊。”

“重点在后面。我逃进了电视机里，哈斯塔也跟过来了。”

“唔哼。”克鲁利想到了他吊诡的碟片收藏品味，“好玩吗？”

“我给自己准备的是上世纪三十年代的英国，派对，赛车，美酒*——我早就想去回顾一下了。”恶魔用穿着泡泡袖的双臂手舞足蹈了一阵，“总之，我一进去就切断了线路，等玩够了再跑出来，退出碟片，关闭电源。”

克鲁利印象深刻地挑起一根眉毛，点了点头。他俩对于哈斯塔的下落毫无兴趣，更没有一个想得起来他们忘了**关上店门**。

吃过三次闭门羹的新客与吃过不计其数闭门羹的老客在这时勾肩搭背地来到音像店前，惊讶地发现门开着。

“看看这里乱的，老板呢？”

“说起这个，吉他上的是血吗。”新客觉得自己有点承受不住了。

“嗨，发生任何奇怪的事情都别多看。这是在这里挑片的守则之一。”老客倒是很自在，开始把桌上的一片狼藉刨得哗啦哗啦响，“我们订的碟片一定在里面。”

“是不是这个？这部上面贴了个标签。”

“放放看吧。”

他俩打开电源，将光盘推进机子。屏幕闪了会儿雪花，随后在阴冷黑暗的前奏中开始播放标题。

“午夜凶铃啊。”他俩很快认了出来，不免有些失望。电影的进度条缓缓向前推进着，两位客人懒得回顾经典，不约而同地背对电视，那些沙沙的怪异响声也被认为是恐怖片的必要元素，毫无好奇心地继续在碟片盒中翻找着。

于是他们错过了这一次的版本中，贞子的扮演者不仅没有如瀑的黑发，还穿着一身怪异的灰白风衣。

“你有没有觉得这里突然有点冷？”其中一个人突然停下了手里的动作。

“肯定是到贞子爬出电视机里的那段了吧。”另一人语调轻松地打趣。两人会心一笑，齐刷刷地回过头——

**宾果，他们猜对了。**

成千上万蠕动的蛆虫从屏幕里涌出来，瞬间填满了不算大的音像店。它们扭动着，尖叫着，嘴巴一张一合，同声嘶叫着—个名字：亚茨拉菲尔。

片刻之后，一切都消失了，只剩久不散去的硫磺浓烟。

两具人骨倒在地面，旁边放着一只染血的吉他。

*：指的是“光彩年华”，辛老师在里面美丽绝伦，而且电影真的很棒非常值得一看……

****

牛顿·帕西法开着他的迪克·托平，行驶在乡间的小路上。他刚刚见到了长着鸭嘴的外星人与拿着铲子的西藏人，所以他想，生活不可能更惊喜了。

然而上帝就是这么喜欢给人惊喜。倏忽之间，他看见一道黑影闪过，似乎是头绵羊的轮廓。他避让不及，猛踩刹车，狂甩方向盘。

只听咚的一声。

羊撞树上了，他撞羊上了。

他的蓝色日本产小车在半空转体三周半，头着下轰然落地，难度系数3.4。

与此同时，传说中的地狱之子、神之大敌、撒旦之种，现年十一岁的亚当，正和他的朋友在不远处的森林里展开激烈辩论。

“总之，”亚当说，“你们对女巫的理解都是错误的。她们崇拜的不是魔鬼，是另一尊神，或者其他玩意儿。也长着角。”

“长角就是魔鬼。”布赖恩说。

“不，”亚当耐心地说，“人们只是把他们搞混了。他只是也长着角而已。他叫潘，是希腊的林神，半人半羊。”

“哪—半是羊？”温斯利戴说。

亚当想了想。

“下一半。”他最终回答，“没想到你们居然不知道。我还以为所有人都知道呢。”

“羊没有下一半，”温斯利戴说，“它们只有前一半和后一半。跟牛一样。”

这时，传来一阵尖锐的刹车声和长时间的吱嘎声。

他们匆匆沿着小道跑到十字路口。一辆小汽车四轮朝天，躺在很长—段刹车胎痕的尽头。一只纯黑的绵羊站在废墟的前面，不知道为什么，亚当觉得他好像有点生气。

“你们说谁没有下一半！”他咩咩地叫骂起来，喉音中夹带着软绵绵的颤音，这让他气势全无，“我不仅有下一半，前一半，后一半，还有**另一半**呢！”

“对不起。”亚当诚恳地道歉。

“这只羊好像挺活泼的，”佩帕评价，“你觉得它在说什么？”

那头绵羊好像也突然反应过来了。“干，”他惊叫，“你能听懂我？”

一位身穿浅灰色三件套的男人急匆匆跑了过来。

“亚茨拉菲尔，你在这里。”他松了一口气，完全没在意他们身后变形的汽车与目瞪口呆的孩子们，“我只是想看看你变成原型后卷毛会不会跟着漂白，又不是真的要薅羊毛。”

被叫做亚茨拉菲尔的绵羊打了个响鼻，徐徐化为人形。“如果是金羊毛，你肯定就薅了。”他颇为委屈地说。

“不，害群之马假扮的金羊毛，恐怕功效与巫毒娃娃有得一拼。”

“等等，”布莱恩的声音不合时宜地插了进来，他在好奇地打量亚茨拉菲尔，“你是林神吗？”

“什么玩意儿？我是恶魔。”亚茨莫名其妙地说。

四个孩子不约而同地倒抽一口冷气。

“那么我说对了。恶魔和林神划等号，女巫信奉的就是恶魔，一点没错。” 温斯利戴紧张地推了推眼镜，气音细成了一条线。

“是的，没错。”亚当停顿了一会儿，痛快地承认了这点。这段时间里，常有意味不清的低语在他的脑袋中回响，那些声音现在突然合为一体，滋滋啦啦的共鸣仿佛信号不佳的电话。它一遍接着一遍地重复“游戏开始”。

亚当的眼神变得沉静，周身散发出与年龄不符的压迫气场，就连压在车底的牛顿也感到肩膀一沉。

“啊呦。”他哼哼，看见了手指上的鲜血，于是再次晕了过去。

亚茨转过身，第一次好好打量这个金发男孩儿，很快便意识到他才是被打量的那一方。

在这个信仰稀薄的年代，人类早就不热衷造火刑台，即使恶魔坦白身份，他们也往往认为这是个玩笑，更别提什么人能一眼把亚茨拉菲尔认出来。但亚当就那么看着他，仿佛亚茨一辈子的经历都在他的脑海中重演，而他正在观看。

这一瞬间，亚茨拉菲尔觉得自己就像个见鬼的电影放映机。深刻的同理心淹没了他，恶魔决定再也不在放映机出故障时痛骂它们了，大家都不容易。

“克鲁利，亲爱的？”他用不亚于温斯利戴的紧绷声线说，“我想我们**还是**找到敌基督了。”

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

****

闷在车底的呻吟终于引起了在场人类与超自然人形生物的注意。牛顿再次醒了过来，绝望地意识到自己的悲惨处境没有任何改变。

“啊呦。”他哼哼，坚强地不去看自己的胳膊。

三秒之后，他被无数双手乱七八糟地拖了出来，从破碎的车窗滚向草地时，他觉得自己像一条毫无尊严的橡皮糖。

“能站起来吗？”一个孩子的声音问。

牛顿咕噜出一个自己都不太能理解的音节。他又可以感觉到自己的身体了，因为每一根骨头都在疼，他的腿是两条往外劈叉的橡皮糖。

“让我来吧。”这次是一个男人的声音，“你没事，只是一点小擦伤。一切都很好。”他说，听起来更像是个声明而非愿望，同时牛顿奇迹般地得以双脚踩地，自我感觉从没这么良好过。

他摘下眼镜想要擦一擦，诧异地发现它不旦没有裂痕，甚至连灰都没沾上。牛顿的脑袋不疼了，但他开始头晕。“这里发生什么了？”

“你撞树上了。”一个一看就知道把自己的头发漂了百八十遍的男人凑过来，乱糟糟的卷发如同一团炸开的雾，直在他眼前晃出了重影。

“我撞树上了？”牛顿看着自己脚下的金属废墟，还有不远处的大树。树上没什么明显的刮擦，但有两只尖锥形的洞，似乎是某种动物的角造成的。

“我撞树上了。”男人的语气非常笃定。

“哦，我撞树上了。”牛顿晕乎乎地点了点头。

克鲁利站在牛顿的身后，意味深长地抱起了手，决定还是别把他的脑袋治好了。

你也许已经知道了，克鲁利的原型是一条蛇，就是那条常在救护车上出现的盘杖蛇。亮比融金的大眼睛，鳞片好似某种不知名的金属，在阳光中折射出炫目的光彩。他优雅纤长，柔中带刚，十足十神的造物。唯一美中不足的是，也不知道上帝创造他时想了些什么，可能只是打了个瞌睡，就忘了安四肢。

再后来，克鲁利有幸见识了壁虎的模样，觉得还是蛇更有型一点。感谢上帝。

这是他的信仰最虔诚的几次之一。

话虽这么说，但是没手没脚实在不太方便，还不得不忍受在脏兮兮的地面爬来爬去，这让一位洁癖的天使仿佛置身地狱（至于为什么他后来会和地狱黑羊厮混人间，我们只能说不可言喻，说不定是互相贪图美色，谁能搞懂高纬生物的脑袋呢）。所以克鲁利更喜欢天堂后续补发的人形躯壳，穿上就再没脱下过。

在那之前，他选择与拉斐尔呆在一起。克鲁利擅长治愈相关的活儿，药到病除，起死回生无所不能，但那张吐红信的嘴巴说出的东西可算不上治愈。

“我劝你还是别开口了，克鲁利。”拉斐尔好气又好笑地把他拎回随身携带的权杖上，“你能把死人救活，也能把活人气进棺材，我实在不敢评判哪种更厉害些。”

克鲁利觉得他俩挺聊得来。

这就是创世初期的故事。他缠在大天使的权杖上休养生息，这样一来可以避免碰到地面，也不必强颜欢笑去做安慰人的苦活，若拉斐尔要去哪里，他一并跟去就可以了。

再往后，他与那根杖子一并成为了医疗的标志，拉斐尔却不配拥有姓名。

“我也受伤了，你怎么不管我。”亚茨拉菲尔猛烈地向克鲁利使眼色，“我头疼，还心碎。”

“那你为什么要朝他抛媚眼？”佩帕问。

恶魔充耳不闻。

天使也充耳不闻。

****

与此同时，两个人影——或是近似于人影的东西，出现在空荡荡的塔德菲尔德机场。

“怎么回事？”加百列问，眼睛的余光看见了好几只苍蝇，“哦，你也来了。”

“你在说废话。”别西卜嗡嗡地回答，没什么好气，“我来工作验收。”

“真巧，我也是。”

“你在说废话。”

两人继续站在那里，沉默在空气中拉长。

“我带来了两个消息。”加百列说，“一个坏消息，一个更坏的消息，你想听哪个？”

“我哪个也不想听。从最坏的开始讲吧。”

“敌基督丢了。”

别西卜颇为奇怪地看了他一眼：“我们已经知道了。所以另一条消息是什么？”

“天启四骑士也丢了。”

“……这是怎么办到的？”

“他们去寻找‘已经丢了的’敌基督，所以四位骑士也不见了。”加百列回答。

两个人影站在塔德菲尔德机场的停机坪上，这是周日的下午，天气不冷也不热，天空有云在飘。

“你知道我们可以去找他们的，对吧？”别西卜说。

****

这个时候，牛顿那辆撞得如同一只纸团的小车突然响了起来，它的收音机**奇迹般地**从这场车祸中幸存。激烈的鼓点从劣质喇叭里传出，回荡在静谧的树林间。

“……听那大雨倾泻而下，如同哈米吉多顿的烈焰席卷大地*——下午好，克鲁利。”

克鲁利盯着那团破铜烂铁，镜片后的眼神像是打算把它埋进六尺之下。

“是的。”他说。

“大战已然爆发，克鲁利。我们饶有兴趣地注意到，你避开了我们派去接收你的部队。”

“是这样吗。并非我有意避开他们，是他们没找到我。”天使阴阳怪气地挑高了尾音，“大战在哪儿呢？”

“大战必然爆发。”对面开始说起车轱辘话。

距离很远又不算太远的某个地方，摩托车的轰鸣逐渐逼近。发动机的噪声此起彼伏，听起来不止一辆——起码是一整队暴走族，所到之处灌木倒塌，草木弯折。亚当皱了皱眉头，觉得这群入侵者还真是有点吵。

“我们尊敬的主人，跋涉过千山万水，我们接受你的召唤……”四个毫不和谐的声音灌进男孩的脑袋。

亚当翻了个白眼。轰鸣声立刻被更加宏大的声音掩盖了，摧枯拉朽惊起黑压压如乌云的鸟群，闹出的动静像是科罗拉多大峡谷突然打算外出度个假，然后选择在塔德菲尔德安营扎寨。

——轰隆隆隆隆隆隆隆隆，哐哐哐，呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜喀嚓，轰隆隆隆隆咔嚓咔嚓。

“千百年的预言将在此刻兑现，在这神圣的一天（holy day），世界末日即——咕噜咕噜咕噜。”

看来苏必利尔湖也决定跟出来遛遛，于是倒灌进了峡谷中。四个孩子面无表情，其中一位不认为这有什么，另外三位不知道发生了什么，牛顿还在晕头转向，克鲁利专心致志地与天堂电台周旋，脑回路长期脱线的亚茨拉菲尔竟然在这种时候成了唯一明事理的存在。他盯着亚当，脸色煞白地打了个冷战。

“撒旦啊。”他感慨。

亚当拧着眉头：“为什么他们总在说假期（holiday）？”

“因为今天是周日？”布莱恩正在走神，愣愣地看着克鲁利和一台濒临报废的收音机吵架。

“你们能不能安静点？”天使回过头，又将注意力转回收音机，“嗨，有没有觉得信号突然变得很差？风太大了，我听不清你在说什么。”

“什么？”天堂那边有些懵。电流兹拉兹拉响，乐队主唱的声音顽强地跑了回来，“我们活在神圣的日子里，这是我们余生的*……命定之日！伟大计划！克鲁利，你必须回到——”

“风刮起来了，哦嗨，看起来终于有点像样了。”被点名的天使充耳不闻，连珠炮一般往下说，“太棒了。树被拦腰吹成两截，开始下起血雨，这儿从头到尾都那么吓人。伙计们，你们这活儿干得漂亮。好了，很高兴跟你聊天，回头再聊，好吗？”

“大战就要开始，你——”

克鲁利将胳膊伸进变形的车窗里，关上了收音机。

“问题解决。”他颇为得意地说。

“恐怕撒旦之子也把问题解决了。”亚茨难得用一副毕恭毕敬的语调说，小腹前交叠的双手不安地搓动着。

“什么？”克鲁利转过身，将金边眼镜抬起来。即使透明的镜片不会阻碍视线，他还是选择了一种过于戏剧化的表现方式。

亚当也盯着他，在看清克鲁利长相的瞬间瞪大了眼睛。他的超自然生物探测雷达嗡嗡作响：敌基督没法把天使看得太清楚，或者只是他的小脑袋受人间电视节目荼毒过深，以至于开始添油加醋。

“我认得你。”他迟疑着说，一棵树在他身后倒下去，但竟然没人注意。

“是啊，你出生的那天我们还见过呢。”天使蔫蔫地说，“不提供受洗服务。”

“你能飞吗？我不是说真的……飞，你的飞行器——可以乘坐的盒子之类的——警亭会不会飞？”亚当谨慎地选择着嘴边快要爆炸的问题，因此有些结结巴巴的，盘踞在脑袋里喋喋不休的声音却都被挤去了最角落的地方。

“他都是恶魔了，你觉得我该是什么，一只土豚吗？”他毫不客气地说，指指亚茨拉菲尔又指向自己，“是的，当然。我会飞。我不仅会飞，还会做星星呢。猜猜我会不会在B612上养玫瑰？”

亚当身后的三个孩子同时发出倒抽冷气的声音。

“那颗星星一定会炸掉的。”温斯利戴紧张地说。

“嘘，不要说触霉头的话。”布莱恩更小声地说，“他的男伴还在呢。”

“说告别的时候不该是女伴吗？”他俩在亚当身后絮絮低语。

“男人啊。”佩帕长叹一声，“永远都在性别歧视。”

**Green Day - Holiday 的歌词，这是一首反战歌曲，Holiday取的就是Holy+day的意思。

****

“你肯定是博士。”亚当非常笃定地说，“你都把头发改成了红色。”

“怎么样，现在不是我一个人这么认为了。”亚茨问他，声音里有点得意。

“祖国的花朵完蛋了。”克鲁利痛心疾首，“再提醒我一次，我们为什么要救地球。”

亚茨拉菲尔清了清嗓子，决定以其人之道还治其人之身。“天堂里没有高定西装和干洗服务。”他拖着音。

克鲁利僵住了。

“没有古龙水。”

“我可能也有点头疼……”

“更别提汽车接送服务。”

天使脸上的痛苦神色又加深了一个度。

“没有星级酒店，没有双倍浓度的意式咖啡，没有西班牙手工皮鞋。”

“停，停！可以了。”克鲁利忙不迭叫停。

亚茨拉菲尔对着他露出八颗牙齿的笑容 “也没有我。”

“哦，唔。嗯嗯。”

“男人啊。”佩帕感觉今天的自己充满了批判性思考，“永远都不愿意正视自己的情感。”

“……严格来说，天使是无性的。”

“除非你做了点努力，亲爱的。”亚茨的笑脸甜蜜得恶劣，“你每次和我在一起的时候都是如此卖力，我简直要——”

剩下的话消失在了克鲁利的掌心里。

布莱恩拆开了一袋薯片，吮着手指的时候觉得自己好像听懂了，又好像没有。

****

成为下塔德菲尔德居民委员会主席，是一种高贵而孤独的命运。

又矮又胖的R·P·泰勒先生，正心满意足地大步走在乡间小径上，身边跟着他妻子那条玩具贵宾犬莎茨。R·P·泰勒一惯能明辨是非，在他的生活中不存在道德上的灰色地带。但他并不满足于得到明辨善恶的天赐，还认为自己有责任把它告诉全世界。

他查看着胡乱掉在乡村小路上的断枝落叶，这些垃圾越来越多，在刚才的十五分钟里增加了三倍，却没有引起任何保洁人员的注意。这条路上甚至没有保洁人员。

我不认为，他思忖道，他们把暴风雨弄过来时，考虑到了清扫工作的费用。教区行政委员会必须负担起这些账单。是我们，纳税人，支付了他们的工资……

他看得入神，完全没有注意到阿帕拉契亚山在镇子的尽头一并安了家。天边卷着可怖的浓云，土地轰隆隆响，像是什么东西就要爬出来。

他抬起头，然后丢脸地叫出了声。不为奇怪的气象，而是无声无息出现在他面前的两个人影。

他们其中一位是个身材高大的男人，有着奇怪的笑容和奇怪的紫色眼睛；他身边的女人(天啊，那是女人吗)矮了大半个头，头发似乎和某种昆虫融为了一体。

泰勒先生不敢多看，迅速将视线挪回了男人的身上。现在的年轻人，他在心底奋笔疾书，决定将这篇言辞激烈的劝诫信寄给《泰晤士报》。为了标新立异已经走向了极端，几乎不辨美丑善恶，光明与黑暗的分界线早就在垮掉的一代上变得模糊……

他想得入神，越思考越激动，几乎再次忽略了站在面前的两人。光明和黑暗的化身有些莫名地互相看了一眼。

“咳嗯。”加百列说，笑容堆出一脸褶，“日安。”

“我们在找一个男孩，大约十一岁。应该会表现得非常……地狱作风。”别西卜说，泰勒总觉得她头顶的苍蝇会飞进另一人的嘴里，并时刻因此心惊胆战着。

“你们肯定在找亚当·扬。那个小混世魔王又干什么了？”他谨慎地使用小口型说话。

两个人再次眼神交流了几秒。

“如果你能告诉我们他去了哪里，那就再好不过了。”

泰勒先生指了指路牌，震惊地发现它早就被风吹倒了，现在指向的方位是人迹罕至的树林。教区行政委员会必须对此负责。他再次给某个主管的绩效考核记了一笔。

“等一下，不该是这个方向，”他热心肠地补充，“它被风吹倒了，路况恐怕非常糟糕。我给教区委员会写了好几封信，责问他们到底是人民公仆还是人民的主人。我就是这么说的，说到底，是谁支付你们的薪水？你们得在教堂边绕个弯，带尖顶，不是带尖塔，然后来到十字路口——”

他抬起头，发现面前空无一人，一男一女不知道什么时候离开了，整条路上都没他们的踪影。泰勒先生这才看见天空的暴雨云。

我失望地注意到，人与人之间的尊重已经达到了前所未有的低谷。是我们——普普通通的英国人，塑造了对外形象……

不对。他仔细回想，那个男人是个美国人。

啊，这就能解释得通了。在R·P·泰勒的印象里，美国人都是动不动就上街演讲的偏激分子，人虽然不坏，但是实在很难让人喜欢起来。

他的贵宾犬莎茨终于无法抑制内心的恐惧，这个坚强的小女士后腿发抖，躲在山毛榉树后叫了一声。这让泰勒先生真正看清了黑沉的暴雨云，还有大片断裂的树林。

“上帝啊。”他说。

如果他知道上帝这时候正在小房间里打牌，他也许会再写一封投诉信，寄往《梵蒂冈日报》。

****

大地震颤着，碎石蹦得如同脱水的鱼，而鱼正在从天空落下。亚茨拉菲尔的脸色更白了，几乎比他的卷发还白，在深色皮夹克的衬托下仿佛透明。

说实在的，他现在还挺希望自己能消失的。

“我们完蛋了。”他凄惨地说，“亚当的父亲就要来了。”

“我以为他还挺喜欢你的。”克鲁利问，试图在飞沙走石中控制平衡。

“不是一回事，父母在教育问题方面从来没有理智。”

“停一下，等一等。”亚当迷糊地问，“我的爸爸才不会做这种事情。”

“不是你在人间的父亲，”恶魔已经抱着头蹲到了地上，但还在好心解释，“是撒旦本尊。他很生气，非常、非常生气。”

“为什么？”这里太吵了，亚当不得不扯着嗓子喊。

没有时间了，已经有什么东西破土而出，硫磺灼灼的热度瞬间蒸干了苏必利尔湖，一只赤红的手扒住裂隙边缘。

克鲁利露出了在自己的西装外套上看见了一坨脏东西的表情。“认真的？”他的眉毛拧在一起。

“做点什么！”恶魔尖叫，“你只要能阻止这个，我就满足你的一个最疯狂的性幻想！”

世界突然变得好安静。

“十个。”克鲁利说。

“一打。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

“成交。”克鲁利说，然后打了个响指。

亚当晃了晃脑袋，发现自己站在一片白色的沙漠间。克鲁利的手里握着一根造型古典的金色权子，总让人有往上缠点什么的冲动；亚茨拉菲尔拿着的东西像是把吉他——不，那是吉他没错，但它指板往下的部分都裹在熊熊的火焰中，还有越烧越旺的迹象。

克鲁利也注意到了。他偏过头看了亚茨一眼。

“我以前的火焰剑。”亚茨说，“我把它给弄丢了。”

“那这个是什么？”

“是吉他。”恶魔理所当然地说，“我觉得它用起来更顺手一点。”

“所以说，那个东西其实是我老爸？”亚当还处在巨大的震惊中。

“每个孩子自己都希望自己能特殊点，这是好事。”亚茨劝他，“你很特殊，你是天选……地选——地底选之子。”

“没错，但这好像没什么用啊。”

“所以只有你能阻止他。”克鲁利插话。

亚当摸了摸脑袋，还是不懂。

“从现在起，现实世界听从你的指令。你是人间唯一的希望。”他换了一种比较“暑期超级英雄大片预告”式的说法。

亚当摇头 “我只是个小孩，我能干什么？”

“身为小孩并不是坏事，亚当，因为——”亚茨试着加入谈话，但是克鲁利突然想起了什么。他先是伸出一根食指示意两人安静，开口前的表情像是被鱼刺卡了喉咙，颇有点迫不得已的屈尊意味。

两个人转过脸，齐刷刷面向他。

“好吧……**星球大战**。”他说。

本就安静的世界突然变得更寂静了。

“你看看。你真的看了，你竟然看了，你看了你看了。”亚茨拉菲尔喃喃，他的面部表情在即将歇斯底里地大笑与欣慰得流泪间来回预演，以至于憋得肩膀发抖。

克鲁利叹了不知道是这周里的第几声气。

亚当总算反应过来了：“他是我爸爸。”

“他会邀请你一起堕入黑暗面。”

撒旦之子特别认真地思索着，最后灵光一现。“我能砍他的胳膊吗？”他问。

克鲁利把手杖换了个方向，插进吉他的火焰里左捅右捅，金色的杖子便呼一声燎了起来，那场面比传递圣火还激动人心。等一切准备妥当，天使便将烧得盈盈发光的长棍型物体交给亚当。

“我们只求结果，不问过程。”他说，“记住，要是场面控制不住了，你就捅他。”

由一位博士亲手交予光剑，一同授予的还是击败黑暗面领导人的任务。这是任何十一岁孩子能想象的最光耀的事情了，他激动得摩拳擦掌。

“准备好了吗？”亚茨拉菲尔站在他的左侧笑眉笑眼，但是偷偷向克鲁利使了个眼色，那意思是“你怎么把拉斐尔的手杖给弄出来了”。

“准备好了就出发。”克鲁利站在亚当的右边，对此漫不经心地一挑眉，这个动作的含义是“什么权杖？那玩意儿是我车里的撬棍，款式比较潮流而已”。

两人的眼神闲聊到此为止。时间流速逐渐解冻，那团红彤彤的东西正趴在裂谷边上东张西望，他的预备台词是“我是你爸爸(I am your father)”。

但亚当已经举着火炬似的撬棍冲了出去。

“你才不是我老爸！！！”

****

大片硫磺味的粉尘与烟雾中，加百列与别西卜站立于群山之巅，表情难以置信中带着惊恐，那是“会议与文书预警”的专用表情。

“你说找他父亲来会有用的。”别西卜说，“现在彻底从阵营矛盾彻底上升为家庭纠纷了。”

加百列一直不太清楚现代人类的价值观，但如果亲子关系比天堂的百万大军还可怕，那就一定是很可怕。

“你看，邪恶总是暗藏自我毁灭的种子。”天使说，“它的本质是消极的，因此即便在看似成功的时候也会包含失败的祸根。所以哪怕计划的出发点是神圣的，哪怕来自于天堂的意志，一旦由邪恶染指，负面影响会依照定义反噬其主，最后总会毁了自己。它将从罪孽的岩石上跌落，大头朝下消失在遗忘的海洋。”

作为回应，别西卜朝着加百列油光锃亮的皮鞋吐了口唾沫。

“嗨！”他大声抗议，“你人身攻击。”

“你脑子有坑。”别西卜回答，“这才是人身攻击。”

加百列气结，决定拒绝与她说话五分钟。

一个黑发的年轻女性急匆匆地跑了过去，又急匆匆折回来，一手拿着自制占卜经纬仪，一手拿着平板念念有词。

“‘寻找我的手机’，上次登录地点，Siri， 帮我查一下……”她的声音戛然而止，盯着突然晃得像只摆锤的经纬仪，随后看见了山下弥漫不去的浓雾，抿着嘴唇半晌没说话。

想想电子时代的最大灾难是什么，安娜丝玛的清单哗哗刷新，新的词条就此登顶。不是世界末日，也不是丢了手机，而是**你的手机丢在了世界末日的现场**。

“苍天在上血洗的地狱啊我这见鬼的老天爷。”她爆发出一长串宗教意味过浓的粗口。

站在她身后不远处的加百列与别西卜不约而同摸了摸鼻子，突然觉得这个器官有点痒，像是要打喷嚏。他们从来没打过喷嚏。

别西卜开口了：“我认为罪魁祸首是那两个窝囊废，他们逃不掉的。”

加百列的目光一同投向山谷，天赐的视力割开雾气的阻碍，看见了那两个正试图用舌头捅对方喉咙眼的天使和恶魔。他想表示同意，随即想起先前的决定，于是冷若冰霜地只是点了点头。

安娜丝玛回过头，突然发现了这两个人形生物，并奇怪于怎么才看见他们。

“哦嗨，”她试图彬彬有礼地说，“请问你们知道下山的路怎么走吗？”

“你从这里走下去就可以了。”加百列颇有哲学意味地回答。

“你在说废话。”别西卜讽刺，加百列不理她。

“我的天啊，为什么亚当也在那里？”安娜丝玛的一声惊叫再次打破两人间的僵局，“我得赶紧让扬先生来接他，这里太危险了。”

地狱王子与天使长对视一眼，五分钟这时到了。

“我觉得这是个好主意。”加百列主动搭话。

“没错，如果地狱的父亲管不了他，那就让人间的父亲试试看。”别西卜的声音有点咬牙切齿。

“一等我拿到手机，我就打电话。”安娜丝玛保证，一路跑到半山腰的时候，才意识到先前的谈话内容有些不对劲。

****

“其实亚当只要在撒旦说完话之后大吼‘不’，就可以了。”天使事后如此评价，“下手真的没必要这么狠。”

“你其实把星球大战看了五遍，对不对。”亚茨开始用崭新的眼神上下打量他。

“我是造过星星的人，你也总喜欢从影视剧里找灵感。”克鲁利有些得意，“所以为什么不能造个死星。”

亚当听见了，那时候的他正被扬先生，他人间的父亲，押着走回小车。男孩回过头，一瞬间的眼神是不符合年龄的阴沉与严肃，几乎像是地狱的低语再次回到脑袋。

“**帝国渣渣**(Imperial scum)。”他盯着天使说。

恶魔笑到拍红了大腿 “看见了没，这就是我们地狱的种！”

就为图这一时的口舌之快，亚茨拉菲尔后来整整一周没能下床。腿没断，脑袋也在，就是受到了全方位降维打击，还差点被物理超度。

****

世界末日后一整周多一天，亚茨拉菲尔在苏活区的地下酒吧快乐蹦迪。

耗费了大量工时后，“一根针尖上能有多少恶魔跳舞”这个著名的议题在近几年终于得到了初步解释，神学家随即投身另一个有趣但相似的领域：

恶魔能在一根钢管上跳出多少种不同的舞步？

恶魔虽然跳舞，但那绝不会是你我称之为舞蹈的东西，至少不是正经的舞蹈。当恶魔们随着节奏摇摆，那些扭曲的肢体从字面意义上解释了什么叫做“群魔乱舞”，舞步的分类更是无从谈起。

但凡事总有例外，十九世纪八十年代间，亚茨拉菲尔在某间帷幔垂坠的小楼里学会了不少东西。尽管他一开始笨得像个蹒跚学步的小孩，但没过多久就变得炉火纯青，甚至触类旁通。因为表现突出，他甚至在那里工作了好一阵子，直到克鲁利从一整个世纪的沉眠中转醒，把他从那里赎了出来。

现在亚茨拉菲尔就靠在某根钢管上，他在上面扭了会儿爵士，甚至尝试了几段不再流行的加伏特舞，鬼才知道他是怎么完成这种组合的，一直有人试图往亚茨的衣服里塞钞票。

“我不在这里上班！”他在震耳欲聋的鼓点里扯着嗓子喊。

于是那些钞票塞进了他的裤子里。

亚茨拉菲尔点了点今晚收益，熟练地抽出两张票子去吧台要了杯酒，顺手把光怪陆离的舞池大屏幕换成了音像店的某部私藏。

“嗨，你这个小子。我记得你，”酒保突然说，“抽烟喝酒蹦迪五毒俱全都不见你折寿。十年了吧？”

亚茨辨认了一会儿，随即无比纯良地笑起来。“是十一年。你果然老了不少。”

他的后脑勺当即挨了一栗暴。

“你要是再敢在我的酒吧点喝的，”酒保威胁，“我就往里面吐口水。”

亚茨不以为意，双腿悬空着在高脚椅上晃悠。他津津有味地看了会儿电影。

“那个孩子怎么样了？”酒保突然挑起话题。

“哪个？”亚茨一脸茫然。  
“被你搞大肚子的邪教徒女朋友，还有她更邪教的家人朋友。”在这十一年间，某个逃避赡养责任所以躲到高脚椅下的摇滚小子的故事以讹传讹，细节不断丰富，现在已经出现了十五个激动人心的版本。

当事人一脸空白：“我的男朋友的确有段时间是女人，没错。但那都是好几千年前的事情了。他是基督徒……算是吧，我们也没打算要小孩。为什么这么问？”

酒保的大脑迅速吸纳了巨大的信息量，民间八卦即将迎来它另外二十七个版本的更新。

“因为我记人脸很有一套，小家伙。”他意味深长地抬了抬下巴，指向一个方向，“那些家伙又来了。”

亚茨拉菲尔跟着转过身，意识到他在说什么时彻底僵住了。

自从酒吧发明以来，他从没在人间的舞池里见过恶魔，而现在光视线可及便有四个。冷汗缓缓爬过他的后脊，亚茨拉菲尔眯着眼睛再度确认，这次甚至发现了哈斯塔。下界公爵依旧穿着他那件破破烂烂的长外套，亚茨听见有人醉醺醺地夸他充满后现代色彩。

他们踏着魔鬼的步伐，尽职尽责地群魔乱舞着，在人群之间实在是过于悲惨地鹤立鸡群，更别提每一双眼睛都直勾勾地盯着亚茨。

亚茨拉菲尔深呼吸，故作冷静地喝了口酒，并且努力忽略它闻起来有点口水味儿。

“说起来，”他最终开口了，“我是不是有把吉他落在你这儿了？”

“哦是的。”酒保也想了一会儿，“它应该在后面的储藏间，调调音还能用。”

“不调音也能用。”

“你要干？”人类的直觉有时候还真是灵敏得惊人。

亚茨思考了一会儿，特别诚挚地仰起了脸。他的浅色眼珠在黑眼圈的衬托下闪闪发亮，仿佛是堕落人间后又不小心往下溜达了好几大步的天使。

“我把那个小孩弄丢了，我真的不是故意的。但只要我不是故意的，我就一定会搞砸。”他说。

“神啊。”酒保拍拍桌子，“你可能活不过今晚。”

“所以我建议你报警，如果你还想留着这家酒吧。”亚茨深以为然地点点头，“别忘了我的吉他。”

“你还要吉他干嘛？”

“陪葬。”

他可没说是为谁陪葬。

****

半小时后，亚茨拉菲尔因为寻衅滋事被扔去了看守所，连带几个还有一口气在的恶魔。克鲁利在凌晨三点被一通电话叫醒，不得不爬起来赎人。

“不能明天吗？真不行你们自己开支票，我明天再来签字。我信任伦敦的警察，真的。”他困得睁不开眼，在床头柜摸眼镜，结果弄翻了时钟，“我一点都不急，先生，不用第一时间提醒我。他也一时半会儿死不掉。”

“我会死的！”电话那头的尖叫声中气十足。

“我强烈建议您现在就来把他接走。”警官听起来很害怕。

克鲁利打了个哈欠，拿着电话站起身，突然意识到窗外的景色有点不对劲。

克鲁利向来为自己的好品味而自豪，他的住处具有一间公寓所应包含的一切优点：宽敞、洁白、家装精美雅致。在设计师看来，只有不入住的样板间才能时刻保持这样完美的状态。他喜欢通透简洁的布置——这就意味着只要翻身下床，他的视线就能越过孤零零的白色皮质沙发与电视，看见起居室另一头的窗户。

在这个看起来稀松平常的凌晨，正有小半打人影站在落地窗前，透过纱帘影影绰绰地观察他。

顺便一提，克鲁利住顶楼。

风吹高了窗帘，他明明记得自己关了窗户。

“克鲁利——”电话那头喊得撕心裂肺，似乎还有钝器互砸的砰砰闷响。

“哦。”他不置可否地嗯了一声，然后又说，“哦。有几个老朋友在，等我一下。”

嗤嗤。这是又一扇窗户被推开的声音。天使冷静地看着几只胳膊伸了进来，清冷的月色是上等的恐怖片打光，将闯入者的皮肤照得毫无血色。

他暂时将听筒搁下，赤脚贴着墙壁无声无息地穿过整个房间，你能从这种特写中联想到不少经典谍战片的镜头。克鲁利隔着帘布摸到了窗框，一咬牙一闭眼——

——甚至没有什么太大的动静，窗户消失了，取而代之的是一整面纯白无瑕的墙，和卡在墙上的几块肢体。

接下来并不充裕的两分钟里，房间格局被重新排布了一遍，他先是将整架植物移动了过来，又让墙面长满密匝的爬山虎。天使的动作高效又敏捷，灵巧得如同童话里的神仙教母——在道林府工作时，他也是这样整理被沃洛克扔得一团乱的玩具室的。

克鲁利插着腰欣赏自己的作品，有隐约的呻吟声隔着墙传来。

“唔，不够。”他小声地自言自语，随即打开了电视。

电视还连着亚茨上次带来的游戏机，现在一打开便是色彩艳丽的马赛克风闯关游戏。他对戴帽子穿水管工制服的游戏主角不感兴趣，甚至不记得那到底叫马里奥还是索尼克，但关卡道具倒是可以一用。

克鲁利卷起睡衣的袖口，谨慎地将手伸进屏幕。他先是拨开了碍事的标题，然后抓住了绿色花盆的边缘，将一整盆食人花拖了出来。

食人花喀嚓喀嚓地展示它的三角形牙齿。

“好家伙，看看你，生机勃勃。”他感慨。

“克鲁利，你逃不掉了。别妄想从我们手中逃脱，”还有断断续续的叫骂从隔壁传来，“你这个叛徒！”

克鲁利充耳不闻，脚步轻快地一手抱了一盆花，将它们放在植物架上。

“Ciao.”他说，走回卧室继续和亚茨拉菲尔通电话。“我这就来接你，保释金是多少？”

“他什么意思？”一位被封在墙壁上的天使问。

“意大利语，意思是‘嚼’。”另一位对人间有些了解的天使回答，“通常指食物。”

“有点道理。”第三位天使加入了谈话，“嗨，你们有没有听到咀嚼声？”

****

传说中的神之大敌、诸王的毁灭者、无底深渊的天使、敌基督亚当，又被扬先生关禁闭了。

在这阳光明媚的八月早晨，篱笆后面有只画眉在歌唱。一位十一岁的男孩和他的小狗本有一百万种特别刺激的事儿可以做，但现在的亚当坐在花园里，用一颗鹅卵石在泥地上胡乱涂抹，难掩沮丧的神情。

一辆奶油色的劳斯莱斯突然出现在了路的尽头。它一路火花带闪电，顺着羊肠小道疾驰而来的样子几乎像是魔法世界的骑士巴士，亚当很确信他看见了悬空的四轮，然后汽车“吱——”的一声，稳稳当当停在门前。

“嗨，”一颗乱蓬蓬的奶金色脑袋伸出窗外，特别灿烂地冲男孩打招呼，“你怎么样？”

亚当向驾驶座看过去，那个戴金丝边眼镜的红发男人果然在那儿，还伸出手对他挥了挥。

“活着，”他灰心丧气地说，“哪儿都去不了，我被关禁闭了。”

车里的两个人快速地对视了一眼。

“你觉得他们什么时候会让你出来玩？”克鲁利问。

“估计得一年又一年，一年又一年。等他们放我出去，我肯定都成老头了。”亚当说。

“那如果是博士把你带走的呢？”他又问，附加一个耸肩，“你知道，博士的飞行器可以变成任何样子，不过是因为故障才卡在了警用电话亭的外形上。”

亚当看着他的那辆车，眼前一亮。“哦，没问题。每个英国人都知道这个。”他说，“我们去哪儿？”

“公路旅行。”亚茨拉菲尔说。亚当这才发现劳斯莱斯的车尾多了个行李架，上面沉甸甸地摆了不少东西。

“去半人马座，阿尔法星。”克鲁利平静地解释，“可能是个短途旅行，可能就在那里定居了。我们可以带你去转一圈，开学前回来。”

亚当皱起了眉头。“没听说过。有什么特别的东西吗？”

“四十五种冰淇淋口味。比美国还好。”

“尤其是草莓牛油果含漱爆破液*口味。”亚茨拉菲尔雀跃地接话，“做好后再浇一满勺咸焦糖，撒干果，好吃得像是被一大块包裹着柠檬的金砖拍碎了头。”

“好吧，”亚当试图不偏不颇地做出评价，但发现自己无论从哪个方面都无法想象出它的口味。他拉开车门，狗狗先他一步跳进座位，他也坐了进去，“听起来挺刺激的。”

“抓稳了。”克鲁利说，同时劳斯莱斯真的飘浮了起来，空转的轮子裹挟起一片烟尘，白云就在车顶上方翻卷。

“嗨！你！”一个声音在他们响起，亚当好奇地往下看去，不意外地发现正是R·P·泰勒先生。那位老人气急败坏地跺脚，他的苹果树上撒满了碎石与沙土，“你是亚当·扬！我看见你了，看看你结交的朋友都是什么德行！我会告诉你爸爸去，等着瞧吧！”

亚当转了转眼珠，坐在前排的金发恶魔快活地大笑起来，帮他把车窗升上去。

“不干点出格的事情的话，生活还有什么乐趣？我永远不懂大人为什么总是那么大惊小怪。”男孩说，把狗狗抱在怀里，“不包括你俩。”

“谢了。”这次是克鲁利搭了腔，随意地拨拉着方向盘。汽车还在上升，阳光在某一瞬间变得刺眼，然后逐渐减淡。亚当觉得只不过是一眨眼的功夫，他们便完全脱离了太阳的势力范围，深紫的星云与金橙的陨石环绕着奶油色的小车。

“这里没有路牌。”男孩说。

“放心，这里就是我创造的，除了我们没人找得到。亚茨拉菲尔在堕天前也帮了点忙，他认得路。”

坐在副驾驶的男人思索了一会儿，抬手指向不远处一颗盈盈发光的小星球。“右边的第三颗星星，”他说，然后像是被脑内的一个笑话逗乐，自顾自地咯咯笑起来，“一直向前，直到天明*。”

克鲁利踩下了油门。

如果你要想象未来，就想象一团乱麻、两只不同色的袜子，以及不知所以然的叮铃哐啷。生活熙熙攘攘地往前迈步，鞋带系到了另一边上，过完一个夏天还有另一个。

亚当扒在门边，脸颊被玻璃挤扁，他看见了骑着自行车的E.T，巨大的银色进取号，还有穿太空服的小狗。光芒从车窗的一侧照进来，很快转去另一侧，超新星在他的鼻尖上爆炸。

如果你要想象未来，就想象笑声、哭声、震耳欲聋的尖叫声，就想象酸味、苦味、腻乎乎的甜味，所有的所有都鱼龙混杂地搅和在一起，趿拉着鞋朝你扑过来，脸上沾灰，手上有血，把柏油马路跺得咚咚乱响，某一瞬间将世界踩在脚下，某一瞬间又被压成街头的小狗。未来裹挟着你，没人知道下一秒会发生什么，但这才是乐趣所在。

正义或邪恶，明或暗，算得那么清楚干什么？全知全能又有什么乐趣？约翰·列侬说过，反正总会有个好结局*。

“哦，我指错路了。”亚茨拉菲尔突然说。

“我猜到了。”克鲁利说，“所以我开的是反方向。”

劳斯莱斯在真空中吭哧吭哧了半天，发出高亢又诡异的引擎声。他们懒洋洋又雄赳赳地，没人制定远期计划……

只是往未知的将来驶去。

**FIN.**

*泛银河系含漱爆破液，出自《银河系漫游指南》。

*出自《彼得·潘》，在《星际迷航》系列中也有过化用。

*约翰·列侬的原句：“每件事到最后都是好事，如果还不是好事，那就是还没有到最后。”


End file.
